


A Quiet Day

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, I have Leon brain-rot, Leon likes music, Like, They're just friends, also like, but still, danganronpa oc - Freeform, pls send help, sunny day - Freeform, that's canon already, this is pre-despair btw, this isn't shipping content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: Leon goes to his favourite place on school ground to calm down. He doesn't expect to be found.
Kudos: 2





	A Quiet Day

Birds chirped and flew over the courtyard. A few kids yelled in the distance, and words like "got you!" and "you're it!" could be picked out. Quietly, as to not disturb the aura, the boy under the tree began to hum. It wasn't anything too special, just a song that he'd heard before.  
Leon fiddled with his jacket sleeve. This was his little getaway spot, a tree far from the school doors where he wouldn't be bothered. He yawned and closed his eyes, resting his head against the tree. It was so peaceful, he could stay there forever...  
"Leon?"  
Leon jumped. In front of him was a girl from one of his classes. He must not have heard her. "Oh..." he said. "Hi."  
The girl, Nessie, sat down in front of him. "Hey, dude. Sorry if I'm bothering you, I just didn't expect to find anyone back here. I heard you humming." She twisted her hair between her fingers.  
"You're fine," Leon replied. "I usually come here to clear my head since nobody comes back here." He laughed a little. "You look familiar, aren't you from my science class?"  
"Yeah. I'm Nessie Angelina, SHSL Dollmaker! I guess it's just because I don't talk much." Giggling, she picked a flower next to her leg and put it in one of her pigtails. "By the way, I like the piercings, they suit you."  
Leon touched his piercing-covered ear and laughed as well. "Thank you." Then, the school bell rang behind him, and he sighed. "Damnit. Listen, don't tell anyone about this, okay? The others don't know about me chilling back here."  
Nessie nodded. "Okay. See you in Mr. Evan's class later?"  
"Yeah." With that, they both got up and ran into the school.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, my first story! I'm just gonna dump some DR stuff on here. Anyways, I'll probably make some non-OC content as well. Please don't mind any errors lol.


End file.
